Night at Kurows mansion
by katzaki
Summary: The nightmare is over, Kurow is now acting normally. Hyo, Akira, Edge and Zaki have become his best friends and he invites them to spend a night at his haunted mansion. Are they sleeping well or the nightmare may repeat itself again??


Whazzzzzzaa!!!, this is my first fic here in fanfiction.net, hope you enjoy it. I was inspired and started writing it cause I was alone at home n_n!!!  
  
(Note: Now, this is odd, don't blame me it's my story. I decided that all of the characters should be in the same school, so in my story, they declared a peace treaty and united all their schools, making a new one which is the U.S (united schools), now they all are partners with of course some differences) Disclaimer: I don't own these characters , im just a fan n_n.  
  
Title: Night at Kurow´s house  
  
By this time, it was 10:00 a.m. and Edge kept sleeping. His alarm clock was shattered on the floor and the sunlight was pouring onto his face. Suddenly he was awaken by a hard pounding on his door. "Eiji, Eiji, come out you're awfully late for school!!!", his brother called from the other side of the door. "Feck off" he answered and stretched, "Oum" he murmured, feeling rested. He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror, suddenly his other self told him "Hey man , ya look c-o-o-l". "Thanks" answered Edge, "You too". "Always", the two of them repeated and started laughing. "Eiji" his brother repeated. "Eiji" Edge imitated him in an old lady´s voice. Then he took his clothes off and went to take a bath.  
  
Morning at the U.S..  
  
Kurow walked to his next class (Math) holding his books with and talking with Hyo. (They had become best friends since the U.S. was born and now they accompanied each other to their classes). Hyo said good-bye to Kurow and sat next to Akira. "Whazza", she saluted. Hyo smiled. Then gave her an invitation asking her politely to come to Kurow´s pijama party, (Girls-n- boys), separated rooms. He had asked him to help with the invitations. "Kawaii" she said excitedly and gave Hyo a kiss on the cheek, he blushed. Then the teacher came and started taking assistance. Teacher: "Hyo, here, Akira, here, Zaki, here, Daigo, here, Edge.", the teacher sighed as she started writing absen. "HeY hold it there!!!! Im here , im here god damn it!!! cried Edge as he and Batsu (his best friend now) entered the classroom in a rush and sat next to Hyo and Akira. "Ok" said the teacher, let´s start the class.  
  
  
  
At the cafeteria.  
  
Kurow sat among his friends and finished giving invitations to all of them. (Hyo, Akira, Edge, Batsu, Zaki). "Hope y´all come, it would be cool" he said. "Hey man, why separated rooms???, It should be fun n sexy if we slept in the same rooms" replied Batsu. Kurow´s happy look then turned into a shadowy one, suddenly he looked like his old self, the dark Kurow everyone would be afraid of. Batsu shivered, "Hey man I was kiddin, I mean no offense, really." he stated. Kurow´s face then relaxed. "I was supposed to be a new guy, what came suddenly into me???" Kurow thought secretly. All of them started laughing and talking about silly things. "Hey, has anyone heard about the koala joke??" asked Edge smiling to everyone (mostly to Akira). "Nope", they all replied in unison. "K, it goes like this, why did the koala fell from the tree??". Everyone mute. "Cause it was dead!!! wahahaahahahaahahahaha", he laughed uncontrollably. Kurow: Um., Hyo: err., Akira: koala?, Zaki: duh!, Batsu: wahahahahaahaha!!. Edge and Batsu fell from their chairs and laughed their asses off. Zaki: Bitchyness is everywhere!!!, Hyo: Er., Kurow: meow?, Akira: koala??. Zaki: uh forget it guys!!!.  
  
Sometime later. When they finally could calm the two nutheads down and they got their asses kicked by Zaki, they all said g-bye and left, ready for tomorrow (Friday), to spend their weekend at Kurow´s.  
  
Akira´s house 2:00 a.m.  
  
Ahchooooo!!!, sneezed Akira. Daigo hugged her. "Hehehe, you´re cute lil sis" said Daigo, playing with a strand of her hair. "Cut it off!!" she replied and started tickling him. They always spent the night together (*no dirty thoughts, im not meaning anything, they´re siblings for God´s sake* ). Daigo hugged Akira tightly, she reminded him of their mother who had died a long time ago. "I love you lil sis", he whispered. Akira smiled in her sleep. "How cute", he heard a voice, low and steady, maybe even covered, a voice whose only owner whould have to be. "Ran!!!" cried Daigo angrily, "Can´t you stop messing into other people´s lives just for a fucking story. "Nah " se replied smiling, she was hanging by the rim of the window. "Why you little rat!!!" cried Daigo as he forcefully opened the door and pushed her aside. "Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" was all he could hear before a loud THUMP!!!. Suddenly, he heard her say from underneath, "im ok!!". Then he took the dishwasher and threw it to her. "How about now??", he asked, a smile on his handsome face. "Im still ok!!" she stated. "Fuck you", how about now eh ranny fanny?", he threw an airplane, a train, Akira, his dog, the neighbor, and his old parent´s bed. "Take that bitch!!". He looked out once again and saw Ran (perfectly ok) looking at him from her place, the things he threw were laying behind her. She suddenly stuck her tongue outside and left. "Huh, perfect as ever," he said and went to sleep, but when he moved his hand to embrace Akira. "Akira!!".  
  
Friday morning 8:O0 a.m., at the U.S. school.  
  
They all had decided to come early to school cause Kurow had promised them to skip the last classes so they could be in his house early. "So you say you have all the new videogames and megadances and digital stuff??" asked Edge as he walked next to Kurow. "yeah, they´re kinda boring ya know, I don´t know why my caretaker keeps buying me that kinda stuff" replied Kurow. "Geez, you have a caretaker??" asked Akira astonished. "Yeah" answered Kurow, "and also some bodyguards who keep following me everywhere I go". "So, those were the guys I saw outside just looking at us" said Hyo thoughtfully. "And where are your parents??" asked Batsu while he ate a piece of toast he had stolen from Hinata. Kurow sighed "Well, since Hyo found the Dragon balls and fought Goku to keep them and asked Shen-ron to bring back to life all our beloved ones with a bigger heart, they took me to live in a mansion with them". "Yuck, living with parents must be awfull", contributed Zaki. "It sure is" Kurow answered smiling. Edge turned to look at Akira in a distracted way, then he noticed her pale face and the dark paths around her eyes that indicated that she hadn´t slept well. "Shit Akira, what happened to you??, he ask worriedly, did a car hit you or something??", he asked. "Nah, she replied , "Actually, it was a train, an airplane, a dog, my neighbor, and a bed. They all stared at her. "What??", she asked.  
  
Three classes before school ended.  
  
Kurow and his friends tiptoed to the student parking lot where Kurow´s limousine waited. They slilently passed close to the principal´s office when they heard muffled moans. Edge: "What the.", Akira: "Koala?", Kurow: "upps", Hyo:"hey, what the freaking heavens is goin in there??", Zaki: "principal´s fucking Yumei again", Batsu: "yumei??". Zaki: "Yeah, the slut who sleeps with him so she can have perfect grades and continue in the cheerleading group", Edge: "Cool". After hearing some other moans and forcing themselves not to laugh, they all reached Kurow´s limousine safely. "This thing rocks", replied Batsu while he seated himself in the comfortable seats, Edge: "Hey Batsu, check it out, they have a mini- refrigerator with wine and cokes." Edge started serving two cups of wine while Akira sat next to him and Batsu, while Hyo, Kurow and Zaki sat in front of them. Batsu and Edge greedily holding their full cups, "To the bottom", they shouted and drank it fast. "Calm down you guys, you´re gonna choke" said Kurow worriedly. Edge and Batsu drank 5 more cups and soon they were totally drunk. Akira then sat next to Zaki and hugged her for protection. "Nah, don´t worry, those two dick suckers will be knocked out of their "panties" if they try anything", Zaki said, making Akira feel better. "Weeeeee areee ze chammpiiiiioonsss myyy friiiiienddddd, hic hic hic", sang Edge and Batsu holding onto each other´s shoulders for support. Hyo and Kurow laughed.  
  
Kurow´s mansion 12:00 a.m.  
  
Finally, they reached Kurow´s mansion, the biggest one they had ever seen, its shape was like a . "Koala??" asked Akira, looking at the koala shaped mansion, it surely looked kinda. (Kurow* interrupting narrator* "Hey, what the hell got into ya??, im not a silly fuckin bitch to have a damned house with a Koala shape, change it fuckin now!!!". *Narrator, sounding pissed off* Fine then). The mansion was as huge as a castle and it had the rustic shape of one (* Narrator: Is it ok now, Mr. Kurow??, Kurow: n_n!!) , it looked very nice and was surrounded by a giant garden full of beautifull flowers, sakuras and a lake whose water sparkled in the sunshine (kawaiii!!). Kurow, smiling proudly , "Welcome to my house, feel as your own home, cause it will be for the weekend". Hyo: "Wow, its even bigger than mine". Akira: Wow!!. Everyone turned to Akira. "Oh my god I think she´s ok now, the koala fever disappeared!!" exclaimed Kurow. Akira *blushing*, "I want my mommy". Zaki: "Mmm, seems kinda nice, now where are our rooms??". "Excuse me young lady." a voice from behind caught Zaki´s attention, a tall man dressed in a black tuxedo was standing by her, it seemed to be the butler. He then spoke "Master Kirishima has commanded me to show you to your rooms, now please follow me, your packages will be at your rooms". The butler walked them into the mansion. Inside it looked really antique, very expensive paintings were hanging at the wall, the furniture was egipcian and Indian. A huge candelabrum of pure crystal and jewels hanged above them and the stairs were decorated with gold. "Whew, this house must have costed millions" exclaimed Akira amazed. They were looking at the paintings curiously when they heard the sound of a window breaking. They all turned around to see Edge and Batsu, who were now hiccupping like crazy and were dancing in the hall, one of the beautifull jewel sculptures was broken next to them. "Shhhhhaaaakkke itttt babbbbbbyy", they sang. "Well, I guess those guys are really feeling at home" Kurow laughed. "Um, aren´t you worried if they break everything at your house??", Hyo asked. "Nah, its ok, we can replace it tomorrow, now lets get this over with and then go play basketball outside", he said happily. "What about those two stupid bastards??" asked Zaki. "After they finish their little performance and settle themselves in their rooms they will accompany us", Kurow announced.  
  
A room?? Or a hall?  
  
Once inside their respective rooms. Everyone (but Kurow) were amazed. The rooms were as huge as halls , and they were decorated rustically like the rooms of antique kings or emperors. There were huge tvs with all the channels and all the new and modern videogames and games ever made, even the ones that still weren´t sold at stores, each had its own bathroom, more like a Jacuzzi and massager. In fact, they were being treated like kings. "I love this place, I could come every weekend!!!" exclaimed Akira as she dropped herself onto the bed and turned on the tv. "Airhead" said Zaki as she headed for her room in front of Akira´s. "Hey Zaki, we´re gonna change our clothes for basket, Kurow brought us uniforms", Akira tossed Zaki her sexy uniform which consisted of a blue top and white shorts with blue stripes, behind the top read the words "blue Team" in shining white. "hmm, looks awesome, k , Akira see you down in the garden in a minute!!" she said and entered her room.  
  
4:00 p.m. at the basketball court.  
  
"Edge!!! Pass me the ball, pass it pass it" shouted Batsu as he tried to distract Hyo who was covering him. "Akira catch"cried Edge as he tossed the ball to Akira. Akira jumped quickly to catch the ball but Kurow jumped higher and in front of her, grabbed the ball and threw it all over to the other side and got another point. "Yay, blue team rules, red team sucks!!!" cried Zaki as she and Hyo carried Kurow for his victory. "20 to 16, not bad eh??" said Hyo as their team went to drink some cold Gatorade. "You assholes!!!, you have Kurow and hyo *da perfuct guyssss*" exclaimed Edge in a sarcastic tone. Akira and Batsu laughed. "You damned loser", Zaki told him. "Hey Zaki, I never said you were perfect, they would have won better if you weren´t there spoiling everything"snapped Edge backing off a little in protection. "Heheheh, very funny *Eiji*" she exclaimed. "Shut up Aoi!!!" he cried back. "Why you." Zaki started. "Hey guys guys, we came here to have fun not to fight" said Kurow positioning himself in the middle of them.  
  
5:00 p.m. at the wave pool  
  
"Kurow you surf as an expert"said Akira from the edge of the pool watching Kurow slide gracefully on the waves. He looked like if he was part of it. "Hey Akira watch me , I can do that too" exclaimed Edge trying to stand still on the surf table. "Now check me out, im gonna handstand on the table". "Edge, wait I think you shouldn´t." started Batsu. "Shut up moron and watch!!!" called Edge from between the high waves. But just as he handstanded, he lost balance and fell off upside down in the water. "Edge, you ok??" asked Akira worriedly. Edge´s head popped out of the water, his hair was now downward, brushing his back softly, he looked cuter than ever, "kinda" he answered. Batsu laughed like a maniac. "Shut up asshole" cried Edge as he grabbed Batsu´s ankle and made him fall into the water too. Akira: "Hey look at Hyo and Kurow". They were handstanding with one hand on the tables without losing their balance and racing with Zaki behind them. "You crazy pair of phsycos!!" she screamed. They laughed and lost balance, falling off their tables and letting Zaki I first place. "yay, I won " she exclaimed hugging Akira. Edge: "oh a miracle, just for once the perfection didn´t won".  
  
8:00 p.m. in the living room, the guys playing dance Revolution on a huge screen  
  
"Yay, Edge way to go"cried Akira as Edge was finishing the Maniac part, a very difficult one. "hmmm, Hyo seems to be faster" said Zaki watching Hyo carefully as he performed two panels himself with the maniac mode, "kawaii hyo!!" said Kurow smiling as he connected another 4 panels and divided the screen in tree, it was still a big screen for each of them. They all danced and had fun. Akira did well in the medium while all the others were in the expert level. "Come here Akira lemme show ya how we dance". Edge took Akira´s waist and dragged her into his rhythm, she felt like if she was in heaven, with Edge closely behind and their feet moving in unison. Soon she was now in the expert level. "Romantic" said Zaki sighing. "Heeey", Edge blushed.  
  
10:00 p.m. at the garden (again) surrounding a bonfire and cooking sausages in a stick.  
  
"Fuckkkk it man, I won´t eat this!!!" cried Batsu as he saw the giant tray of sausages for cooking that the butler brought them and the cool cokes. "Why not???, Is there anything wrong with the whinnies??" asked Kurow. Edge: "How many dicks you fucking cut to fill this tray, eh buddy'??" asked Edge suspiciously. Batsu started laughing like a maniac (again). "Only you guys understand each other" said Akira, half laughing, half serious. Hyo laughed too. Zaki and Kurow stared at each other with a big sweatdrop on their heads. After they finished their dinner, they started talking about their experiences in the woods until Zaki interrupted them "Hey guys lets tell horror stories" she said happily. "Yeah kick ass" exclaimed Edge and Batsu in unison. They all started saying their stories until at 12:00p.m., it was time for Kurow´s story. "Well, I know about a true story, something that happened here, at my house" he began. "Cool"said Edge excitedly. "It all began in the 1800´s , when a million dollars was enough to be a megarich man (today, it is nothing.), there lived an emperor here at this castle". Batsu: "So actually, this is a castle". Kurow nodded and continued, "The emperor was a very greedy man, and he made the peasants´ life miserable, he had a wife whose voice was as sweet and calm as her songs and her hair was dark black like the night, he enjoyed listening to her songs every night and always kept her locked up in a flower covered room like some kind of treasure. The odd thing was that she never spoke to anybody, she sang and never consumed anything but always looked perfect. One day, the peasants decided to overthrow the king and some of them entered the castle dressed as the wife's servants, and got access to her room. They knew she was the king´s treasure, that he will give all his other riches for her, so they took their axes and murdered her. They laid her on the emperor´s bed and covered her. Late at night, when the emperor went to sleep, he felt his wife´s body next to him. "Oh my darling, finally you decided to come near me and speak to me" he said pleased. But when he turned her over to see her beautiful face, he just saw a ripped bloody one. The king killed himself after that and the peasants celebrated. Two years passed and the village was calm and free, but one day, at 12:00p.m. , a clear beautiful voice was heard throughout the place, it was a woman´s voice, she was singing the emperor´s favorite lullaby. In the morning, the peasants that had killed the emperor´s bride were dead. Witnesses said they saw a woman´s beautiful figure, floating in the air, carring two axes and singing with a nice calm voice. From that day, every night at 12:00p.m., they could hear her and everyone locked their doors to prevent her from entering" Kurow concluded. Batsu * yawning * im getting sleepy, I might as well get some shuteye". He stood up and left. Edge: "Me too", and he followed Batsu. "A really scary story, and you said it happened here???" asked Akira shivering. "Absolutely, her room is now your room Akira , I forgot to tell you, there is a picture of her there, but don´t worry its just a legend, we never knew if it was true or not" said Kurow. "I-I hope" said Akira, a scared look on her face.  
  
1:00a.m. Feral Reserve Bank  
  
"Move it dumbass!!" said Emi as she stood next to the biggest case where they kept the money. "Yeah right, wait for me" said Rage (her boyfriend) as he followed closely behind carrying two bags to keep the money. There was a digital lock on the door and Emi carefully placed a small wire device and started pressing buttons. Then, all of a sudden, the doors spelled "correct" and they opened. "Quick now, we gotta finish this fuckin job the quickest possible" whispered Emi. "Right boss" Rage confirmed as he started filling his bag. Later, Emi pushed the accelerator as hard as she could and they sped away from the bank. "Heh heh, easy job" muttered Rage as he relaxedly placed his hands under himself and tried to sleep in the car. "It´s not over yet asshole" she whispered. Rage then heard some sirens closely behind. "Oh shit!!" he cried. "Hold on, im gonna try to lose them" Emi told him. She then began manuvering the car and making turns everywhere. The car entered the "Royal Hill", where all the rich people lived. "At the count of three, we grab the bags and jump" said Emi. "Three", she cried. They did as told and landed on a soft bush nearby. Meanwhile, their car crashed with a tree and burst into flames. That would distract the officers. Emi took her boyfriend´s hand and they headed towards the biggest mansion to hide.  
  
  
  
Night at Kurow´s mansion .  
  
After the horror stories, they all went to their rooms to rest a little, that day was the most fun they could ever have. Akira laid on her bed, she was wearing her black underwear and nothing more. She turned on the tv and looked for some movies. She was already relaxing when she heard a noise in her window, she stood up and peered down, she saw nothing and went back to sleep. Then the noises came back, but now it was like a clawing, and a very hard one. "Oh god" whispered Akira as she saw the shape of a .woman. close to her window, but the odd thing was that. HER WINDOW WAS IN FLOOR #3!!!. There was no way maid could be there cleaning the window, except, that is, if she could float. Then she heard it. it sounded far away, like from hell. It was a woman´s voice, a soft sweet one that had started singing a lullaby.an antique lullaby. **************************************************** ************** Edge and Batsu had gone down to the basement to get some old clothes and had found one white gown and a black false beard. Batsu:"Heh heh heh, we will sure scare their asses off with this outfit". Edge: "I can´t wait to see their faces". Batsu: "Here Edge, you´re taller and scarier, wear the gown and use the beard as hair". Edge: "hey smart arse vat vill you do??". Batsu: "I´ll growl and sing". They chuckled for themselves as the headed for Akira´s window. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Come on!!!, so you´re expecting me to believe a child´s stupid story???" , snarled Zaki. Akira nodded and shivered. "Please Zaki, ya know im not the humor type, please believe me, I heard her, she was singing and clawing at my window!!" exclaimed Akira pleadingly. Zaki: "So, you say, you were watching porno tv. (Akira interrupting) "JUST TV!!!". Zaki: "Hey, ok ok, calm down, geez, now you don´t look so scared." Zaki then stood up and headed to the door. "Were are you going??" asked a scared Akira. "Nah, im just gonna say hello to Batsu and Edge and maybe kick their fucking asses for having you wake me up in the middle of the night" said Zaki a bit disturbed. "Don´t!!!" started Akira, but Zaki was gone anyways  
  
"Laaaaaaaaaaaa, laaaaaaaaaa oh im the ghostly emperor´s wife, im singing my lullaby so you can know im here laaaaaaaaaaa im gonna kill you with my axes, laaaa". "Shit man you sound like a pig having an orgasm", cried Edge. Batsu: "Hey bastard , then show me you can do better". Edge: "Just fucking shut up, I think she heard it". Zaki (looking at them climbing up the window) "Why you freaking pieces of damned shit!!!". Edge: "Woaaaaaa!!!, wasn´t this Akira´s window??". Batsu: "Uhhh creepy.". Zaki: "are you enjoying yourselves gentlemen??". She shoved a tray full of dirty dishwater at them, and got them wet from head to toes. Zaki: "ha!!, losers, hope you learn your lesson!!". She stormed out of the room. ******************************************************************  
  
Rage and Emi had just entered the mansion and laughed their heads off when they saw Batsu and Edge all soaked. Rage: "That rocked". Emi: "Well, its over now, this two little bastards will see us and tell the police". Rage (cracking his hands), "Then let´s get rid of them". Emi: "Sounds like a good plan". Both crouched closer to where Edge and Batsu were arguing. "That bitch!!!, she´ll tell everybody we are the ghostly figure."cried Batsu angrier than ever. "Yeh, she spoiled the night for us", contributed Edge. They both sighed and then looked at each other at the same time, a smile on their handsome faces. Batsu: "Ya thinking what im thinking??". Edge nodded. Both: "PORNO TIME!!!". They rushed to their rooms before Emi and Rage could make a move. Emi (mouth opened in surprise), : "You saw that??". Rage: "Uh, huh, ive never seen someone move that fast!!". Emi: "Well, at least they didn´t see us, come on , let´s go hide". Emi took Rage´s hand but just as they were about to hide, a white shadow dashed in front of them, then it disappeared around a dark corner. Emi and Rage stared at each other. Rage: "uh.wind??". Emi pulled him to the basement. the door was opened. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"So those freaks are planning to scare us with those old costumes??", said Hyo as he professionally drank a cup of coffee. "But but.they sounded so.real", insisted Akira still scared. All the guys (except for Edge and Batsu) where in the living room, having some coffee and cookies. At first they had refused to go, but it sounded relaxing and Akira was all freaked out so they agreed and now were all together in a lightened warm room, not a place for a ghost indeed. "Ok Akira, if it makes you feel better, I can exchange my room for yours, so I´ll stay with the ghost" , said Zaki as she toyed with the warm mug between her hands. "For some reason, this night seems to be particularly cold", said Kurow. Akira shivered at the sound of that. "No!!" she exclaimed. "Sorry, but not even in another room I will be able to sleep, please Zaki lemme stay over at your room", pleaded Akira, her hands on Zaki´s hands. Zaki: "Ummm.errr..ok but don´t be a whimper please!!!". Akira´s eyes lightened up. Akira: "Thank you thank you thank you", she hugged Zaki praisingly. Zaki: "Yeh, whatever, but get offa me!!". Hyo and Kurow laughed. Kurow: "Well, this is set, I guess we should all go back to our rooms and get some shuteye if we wanna go to my private Six Flags tomorrow morning,". "Yayy", said Akira happily as she trotted off with Zaki. ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´  
  
By now, it was 2:00 a.m. and Batsu and Edge had fallen asleep in Batsu´s room in front of the tv, the porno channel was still on and in it there were. (Upps sorry, was about to tell, now I´ll leave up to your imagination n_n!! on with the ficcy!!). Suddenly Batsu was awakened by a someone whispering a sweet melody in his ears. Batsu : (opening eyes), "What the.". His eyes darted from shadow to shadow, searching for something he couldn´t explain, then he saw it, the window was OPENED!!. Batsu stood up, he hadn´t left the window opened.,something definitely was wrong there, and cold. He grabbed Edge and got outta the room. Just as he was closing the door, he heard someone or something scratching it from the other side.  
  
The scratches caught Batsu unaware and he screamed in terror, holding on to the door for dear life, he pushed it back just as a weird claw tried to hurt him from a space left by the opened door. The "thing" was too strong for Batsu to handle and suddenly it was gaining on him. When Edge finally managed to awaken from his heavy sleep, his eyes looked for Batsu and found none, but that didn´t worried him to much, the thing that did, was the dark red smear of blood near the door.  
  
"Wow, check this out!!!", whispered Rage as he tossed some old costumes to Emi. Rage: "We can wear this and get out of here, what do you think Emi.Emi??. But Emi was daydreaming and didn´t seem to hear him. "Emi!!", he almost shouted. "Woa guy cool off, or they´ll hear us!!!" , she whispered angry. Rage: "what were you thinking about??". Emi: "Well.didn´t you see it??, that thing that passed in front of us, it wasn´t the wind, it was a woman.and..". Rage: "Woman?, was she cute??". Emi: "Do you think totally black eyes, and rotten skin can be cute??". Rage: "Oh man". Emi: "And those claws, they looked like if she could tear a complete car apart, im scared Rage". Rage hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Rage: "Oh my dear Emi, don´t be scared, at least not know". Then he started kissing her lips hungrily.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------- "Call the police!!!" shouted Akira. "Call them now, what are you waiting for!!!??". Hyo placed the receiver down, his hands shaking. "There´s no dial tone", he said. "That thing it´s outside and its got my best friend Batsu, I don´t care what you guys do but im gonna go find him" , said Edge taking his knifes and putting them in his pocket. "I´ll go with you", offered Kurow. "Anyway its my house, I invited you, im responsible for everything", he said apologetically. Hyo stayed with Zaki and Akira in the living room while Edge and Kurow decided to risk their lives. ******************************************************************  
  
Emi moaned. It had been a long time since he hadn´t made up with her that she gave herself up completely. Her naked body was soaked with sweat and desired more and more from her lover. She loved to feel that she belonged to somebody, she enjoyed that feeling more than anything and when they where done, she was really exhausted. "I love you", he whispered in her ears and then licked them. Suddenly, he stood up and said " It´s time Emi". Emi stared at him. "I said its time, come here now my love, and be mine forever", he insisted. Emi reluctantly gave him her hand as he pulled her to her feet. Then she heard a nice soft tune coming from the basement´s entrance. Emi: "What´s that??". Rage smiled. Rage: "Oh, nothing to worry about, its just her.". Emi shivered. Emi: "Who is her??". Rage: "My lover". "But I am your." , Emi started and stopped when she saw the figure. The thing, a slender woman with her flesh rotten and the sharp claws was coming closer to them, her eyes locked on her and her mouth, full of fangs, watered. Rage then took the thing by the waist. "Emi, " he announced. "She is my lover, my eternal beautiful love, she came here all the way from death to meet you, now isn´t that sweet, honey??". Emi took a step back and her back touched a shelf, one where they kept the tools for repairment. "Why??", she asked, trying to call their attention while her hands frantically searched for a weapon. "Its easy", said Rage. "I met her some years ago, 3 to be exact, and I saw how beautiful she could be, we fell in love and I promised to feed you to her, for that is the only way she will be cute again and I will have both of you". "And now its time my dear, for you to become one". He then pointed his finger at Emi and the thing leaped at her. Emi´s hands luckily grabbed a hammer and, without thinking she started hitting the thing just as it landed on top of her. The thing started making awful screeching sounds showing her pain and her blood was spilling everywhere. "Why you little!!!", cried Rage as he tried to help his macabre lover. Emi kicked frantically at both of them and made them backup a little, then she rushed for the door. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Baaaaaaattttsssuuu", cried Edge. "Come here boy!!", said Kurow. Edge: "Hey Kurow, watch it, I know he looks like, but he isn´t a dog." Kurow smiled. "Ya know something.darkness is not at all scary" , he murmured. Edge stared at him. "Sometimes, to die can be glory, die for someone you love, die softly and slowly.". Kurow´s words stung Edge in the face like a million knives. Edge: "You.you are one of them, aren´t you??". Kurow´s smile faded and was replaced by a sad look, he extended his hand to Edge. Edge backed up, he was now against the wall and Kurow´s eyes were glowing in the moonlight. "You shall not be afraid Edge, im never gonna hurt my friend, come on, let´s go get Batsu, he may be waiting for you". Edge thinking (Oh holy motherfuckers I gotta do something quick!!). "Hyyyaaaaaaaaaa", his thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice. Kurow fell to the ground unconscious. "You ok kid?", he heard a voice say. He turned to see a girl, her green eyes starring worriedly at him, her hair was soft blue and she was wearing a black outfit that stuck to her skin, she indeed looked like a very sexy robber. "Yes, im ok", he answered standing up. They shooked hands. "Who are you??", asked Edge examining her face. Emi smiled. "You wouldn´t believe me if I tell, now , we gotta get outta here, those beasts never die, call me Emi", she said. Edge: "Call me Edge". They started running when Edge suddenly stopped. Edge: "I think im hearing something.". Emi forced her ears and she heard some muffled noises, like a person speaking in secret. Emi: "What, in all the bloody hells is that?". It was coming from a tree just over them. Edge bravely started climbing. Emi just looked at him curiously. Then Edge reached the top and he saw . BATSU!!!. Batsu was tightly tied up by ropes, his face was scratched a bit, but he was nearly ok. When he saw Edge, he almost jumped happily though he couldn´t. Edge: "Don´t worry my friend, I´ll get you down in less than a minute". He grabbed Batsu and started climbing down. Emi saluted them oddly and then said "We´re dead meat". Edge and Batsu stared in horror as the thing and her boyfriend surrounded them. ******************************************************************  
  
Akira was now asleep, her head resting on Hyo´s lap while Zaki looked out the window. "Is there anything odd, Zaki??" he asked. "Nah, just the moonlight " , she answered. She sat down next to him and helped herself with the tenth cup of coffee. "I really hate this game", she murmured, "I want to sleep and tell those bastards to stop fooling around". "I didn´t know Kurow was in this game too", he said. "Yeh, he is not the clown type, that´s odd, maybe he went to kick their asses all by himself, greedy bastard", concluded Zaki. Hyo grabbed a book and started reading it while Zaki fooled around in the room. Then the living room doors opened with a start and Kurow, got in, his head was bleeding and he was very pale. "Hahahaha" , faked Zaki sarcastically. Hyo just stared. "Please. they need your help , she wants their lives so she can be here forever, she came because we were a lot and she needed us, please believe me", Kurow pleaded. "Even if it's a joke, I can´t let my friends down" , said Hyo as he helped Kurow sit down. "No!!", shouted Kurow, "There´s no time, we must go now". Hyo prepared a cup of coffee and gave it to Kurow. "Now now, calm down, this will make you feel better, now let´s invite Edge and Batsu to join us in a relaxing tea party", said Hyo. "Fuck you1!!", cried Kurow and then his eyes opened in terror. Suddenly the windows broke and entered Batsu, Edge and Emi, running like bats outta hell. "Move your fucking asses and lets get the fuck outta here", cried Edge as they passed them. The thing and her boyfriend were gaining on them. Hyo and Zaki stared at them with a huge sweat drop on their heads. Kurow went after them and Akira woke up. Akira: "Koala?". Hyo glared at her. Zaki laughed. ******************************************************************  
  
Edge: "Hey we´re running from a monster". Batsu: "Yeh, like in Scooby doo". Emi: "So?". Edge and Batsu smiled. Edge: "In Scooby doo, when they run from the monsters a songs starts playing suddenly and they begin to dance, even the monsters". Batsu: "Hey narrator, we need some music around here!!". (Narrator: Puts the Red Hot Chili Peppers Cd and plays the song by the way). Edge: "yay". (standing in line to see the show tonight.). While the monster went after Edge and Emi, Batsu danced. Then Edge, then Emi danced, then the thing and her boyfriend danced". Edge, Batsu and Emi started whistling at the thing and it blushed. Emi: "Hey dear, you look great, where did you cut your hair??". The three of them laughed. The thing then growled and leaped at them. But Kurow grabbed it from behind. "Run", he cried, "run"!!. Emi: "Then went over to him and helped him retain her. "Im sorry, " she whispered, "For hitting you though you were a good guy". Edge and Batsu started fighting with Rage. Suddenly, he raised a pistol at them. Rage: "yeh, you´re dead meat". Batsu and Edge started moving one in front of the other to protect themselves. The thing started singing and Kurow let her go and hold his ears, just like Emi did. The things then grabbed Kurow and pressed her lips against his. Edge: "Yuck!!". Batsu: "gross". Emi: "You morons!!!, she´s getting the life outta him, we gotta find a way to stop her". Kurow heard them and his hands pointed to the window, it was closed wih curtains. Emi rushed to the window and took off the curtains. Suddenly, the room was filled with sunlight. And the thing started screaming and threw Kurow hard on the floor. She started clawing at the air and then a black smoke went out of her and she stumbled to the ground. Then the light started reflecting on her and she transformed into her old beautiful self again, and a big pair of angel wings appeared over her. She then stood up and watched them. Edge: "Wow.". Batsu: . Emi: . Rage: "My love!!!, now you´re real you´re. "IM DEAD", her soft voice interrupted him. Rage: "But , you can have Emi, then you won´t be dead anymore". Emi glared at him. The thing.um sorry. angel looked at her and smiled. Then she turned back again to Rage. "IM DEAD AS I HAVE TO BE RAGE", then she turned to the others and bent her head down. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME, ME SPIRIT HAS SEEKED REVENGE FOR YEARS NOW AND I WAS EASSILY POSSESED BY A DEMON, IM SORRY TO HAVE CAUSED YOU ALL THESE TROUBLE". She then disappeared, her bright smile with her. Rage stumbled to his knees crying. Emi walked over to Kurow, he was alright now, she had cured them all with her magic. They all stood up and cheered (except for Rage). Then they turned to see Hyo, Zaki and Akira behind them, they were using Six flags caps and some souvenirs. Akira was drinking a slushie. "Im glad you guys had as much energy as we have cause its party time", Hyo said. "Yay" cried Edge and Batsu. Emi and Kurow smiled. Batsu: "God we have energy". Edge: "Yeah and a lot". "Good", said Zaki smiling. "Cause you´ll clean all the house, yes, the one you almost destroyed completely." Batsu and Edge.: "What!!!". Akira gave them two brooms and smiled. Zaki: "oh Kurow and your little girlfriend need to clean too", she tossed them two mops. Emi and Kurow grabbed them and went to clean laughing. "And as for you", said Hyo pointing to Rage, "I bet the police may have some interesant questions to ask you kid". Rage sighed. ******************************************************************  
  
"ya know Batsu I feel inmortal now", said Edge as he started cleaning. Batsu: "Heh, good for you cause then you´ll do my part!!". Batsu ran away with an angry Edge behind him. Edge: "If I catch you, you´ll be dead meat!!".  
  
The end  
  
Yay !! this is it!!. I hope you liked it very much cause I made it especially for the Rival schools fans!!! Please review, I accept critics, comments, questions, whatever. Have fun guys and keep writing!! n_n. 


End file.
